


Claws From All Angles

by voleuse



Category: Bones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Her self regard is assiduous and bland</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws From All Angles

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in S2. Title and summary adapted from Rae Armantrout's _Thing_.

"I understand the hormones often cause adolescents to act irrationally," Brennan stated, "but there is such a thing as proper decorum, and further, it couldn't have been hygenic."

Angela laughed. "Yeah, but they were so _sweet_." She twirled a piece of cotton candy around her finger, popped it into her mouth and reveled in the gritty sweetness of it. "Don't you remember what it was like, being young and in love?" They passed under the shadow of the festival's ferris wheel, and they paused to watch the spinning twinkle.

Brennan shrugged. "That doesn't make their behavior less irrational." She pulled off a glove, reached over, and pulled a piece of cotton candy away from Angela's bundle. "I don't think that's really blueberry," she observed after a moment.

"I feel like a mom," Angela complained, pointing at Brennan with cotton-candied fingers. "Stop whining and have some fun!"

Brennan slowed, veered off to the side, staring at the murals on the funhouse. "The paintings are almost mythological in nature." She turned back to Angela, her lips thin and smug. "They use primal fears to entice people, though I think there are more productive ways for adults to generate adrenaline."

"Sweetie, I _am_ an artist." Angela laughed. "What else do you see?"

Brennan looked back at the funhouse. "It's...pretty in a macabre way."

"Okay. You don't want to go in?" Angela asked.

Brennan shook her head. "Even though the likelihood of abduction is miniscule, I really--"

Angela raised her hand. "Never mind. Never mind." She turned on her heel, the moist earth squishing under her boot.

"What about a ride?"

"Like that one over there?" Brennan stared at the screaming children on the tilt-a-whirl with academic fascination.

"Russ warned me that maintenance is often poor on rides like those." She glanced at Angela, took in the scowl. "We could ask when their last review was."

"Next time," Angela muttered, "I'm bringing Booth."

"He'd only shoot the people dressed as clowns," Brennan responded. "It probably wouldn't be worth the risk."

"Hm." Angela considered her options, another mouthful of sugar dissolving on her tongue. "How are you at throwing softballs?"

"I," Brennan replied, "am excellent."

"Well, then." Angela dug into her coat pocket, then brandished her strip of tickets. "You are going to win me a goldfish."

"They have fish here?" Brennan asked.

"Just go with it, sweetie," Angela said, and Brennan stole the bedraggled cotton candy before assenting.


End file.
